


The Aurora Incident

by Sora22302 (greatgirl22302)



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatgirl22302/pseuds/Sora22302
Summary: Years have passed since the Fairy tale Curse was commonplace, and now Lucette is queen with a daughter of her own, named Lumina. But when a force even stronger than Lucette opposes her, she falls under another curse that only her daughter can save her from.Lucettex? Probably many OCxOC, Many of the CP characters will appear, but not for some time.





	The Aurora Incident

The Aurora Incident: Prologue

Once upon a time, Lucette Riella Britton inherited the title of Tenebrarum bearer. With her newfound power, the fairy tale curses were shattered, and the balance between the witches and fairies began to regain its natural stability.

But not all was well.

There were still humans that believed the ice princess would cause as much despair as her mother before her, and there were still witches that scorned the power switch. Although nearly all of them put up no fight against Lucette, a select group of humans relocated to a neighboring kingdom, awaiting the storm that would surely come from the witch princess. Likewise, a select group of witches that could not accept the loss of this cursing ability fled to the darkest forest outside of the kingdom.

The humans that fled fueled the fire that witches were evil and told the humans in this kingdom how they uprooted their lives to escape before her reign would begin. The feelings of these few spread all across this new kingdom, causing the few witches that lived there to feel even worse about the humans than they did about them. These witches respected Lucette and were willing to file away any grudges in respect for their new leader...but when faced with how awful the humans that came to them still remained, their views began to change.

When the darkest of the witches built up a fortress in the forest outside of Angielle, she did not expect to have the safe haven long. But to her surprise, Lucette understood how the witches felt, and although she would not follow in her mother’s footsteps, she allowed the witches to keep to their forest. Lucette believed it would be better for everyone if they had a place to stay where they could be away from the humans they so despised and would not be able to act on their feelings. It was in her hopes that the stay would eventually cause their hatred toward humanity to lessen, and they would rejoin the rest of the world when they saw fit to conform to the Tenebrarum bearer’s laws.

And while it did happen this way for some, all across the country witches that felt negatively about humans, or even those that feared humans now that they could do so little in retaliation...all ended up inside the forest fortress. This became known as Fort Sibilum.

Within the kingdom of Angielle the witches, fairies, and humans were at an all time peace. The town outside the palace knew that Lucette had changed and after the few that feared her left, everyone began to coexist with little conflict. Eventually word reached them from the neighboring kingdom of frightening rumors about Lucette, but the King of the neighboring kingdom had been close friends with King Genaro, and with a few words the King’s fears had been dispersed and he did the best to quell the rumors in his land without punishing people for their opinions.

It didn’t work.

The neighboring kingdom’s witches were in such poor condition that they had to flee, to Fort Sibilum, where they would be protected by their own kind. The fairies of this kingdom tried their best to tell the humans that Lucette was indeed good, but when the humans turned on them for defending the witches, they to fled the kingdom and found safety within Angielle’s walls. Because of the nature of those that lived there, anything magical that went in was never seen again. This kingdom was nicknamed The Void. The kingdom was left with only the most vindictive humans, and the only thing keeping them from starting war was the king himself. 

The years came and went.

Lucette was married to her true love, and soon became Queen officially. The people of The Void were furious, and terrified by the destruction she could cause now that she had more power, but many others were happy to have her as their Queen. They knew Lucette would never let any harm befall them. She was not the same as she was before.

Even still, The Void grew in size as the people that hated her flocked in, and after the tensions rose to an all time high, the King agreed to erect a wall all around his kingdom; not just as a way to appease his people, but also to keep those outside of the kingdom safe. He knew his kingdom had fallen too far, but he would not give up on them. He chose to cut himself off from the rest of the world and try to fix his kingdom from within. It became a dark place.

Lucette was not a bad ruler in the slightest, but with the weight of the crystal on her shoulders, and the ever growing power within it; there was only so much the Queen could do from her home. Going to war was never an option. She would not be her mother.

Soon the Queen gave birth to a daughter, who she gave the name Lumina. 

She didn’t have to worry about the people of The Void finding out, as they were cut off as much as they could be, and so she hoped that her daughter would not face the same scorn that she did.

But Lucette didn’t realize that her worry shouldn’t have been focused on the humans that disliked her, but instead on the witches still residing in Sibilum. When word reached them of the new little princess, they began to plan and plot a way to renew their power over humans, and a year before Lumina would inherit the crystal from her mother, the plan was at last complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished playing all of the routes of Cinderella Phenomenon and had to write some fanfiction to go with it. I apologize that the prologue is a bunch of set up, but it was needed. At the time of writing this the fandisc has not been released and will not be referenced in this fanfiction.
> 
> Yes, I purposefully left out route details, for a reason you'll see in the first chapter.


End file.
